In recent years, due to the proliferation of nonlinear editing equipment and the emergence of camera recorders using optical disks, hard disks, or semiconductor memories, there have been increasing opportunities to make video and audio data into files to store the files in recording media and perform video editing.
The data made into files is read and written through software called a file system. The file system has a mechanism to manage as one file data stored in physically distanced positions on a recording medium. When such scattered data is stored on a hard disk or an optical disk, read head seeks and rotation. waits occur upon reading the file. These phenomena reduce the read speed, and it is a serious problem for video reproduction, etc., which require real-time performance.
Hence, in nonlinear editing equipment, multiple hard disks that store video are configured as RAID (Redundant Arrays of Independent Disks) to reduce the influence of head seeks and parallelize readings in order to improve the read speed, ensuring real-time performance and improving responsiveness.
Implementing hard disks of nonlinear editing equipment as RAID is operationally possible, but taking out and using the hard disks implemented as RAID at a shooting site has many problems in terms of cost and size. In view of this, Patent Document 1 provides a mechanism in which reading and writing from/to a file are performed adopting a size larger than a size (cluster) that is managed by a file system as a unit of reading and writing, to reduce the number of head seeks, thereby enabling to reproduce video in real time without using RAID.
Prior Art Document
Patent Document
Patent Document 1: JP 2004-78704 A.